


I'll Be Yours Tonight

by pho4eel (pho)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, D/s relationship, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pho/pseuds/pho4eel
Summary: Felix was not a fan of Halloween parties. They required a certain level of social skills that he never felt necessary to properly hone. There were a thousand things he would rather be doing, but Sylvain, like the charming bastard he was, had a way of convincing him into these sort of things. Tonight it had been a bribe.Just an hour, he had said,and then I’m yours for the rest of the night.A pwp with Dom!Felix and Sub!Sylvain.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 158





	I'll Be Yours Tonight

Felix was not a fan of Halloween parties. They required a certain level of social skills that he never felt necessary to properly hone. There were a thousand things he would rather be doing, but Sylvain, like the charming bastard he was, had a way of convincing him into these sort of things. Tonight it had been a bribe. _Just an hour_, he had said, _and then I’m yours for the rest of the night._

Which apparently meant he belonged to everyone _else_ while they were here. Felix watched as his boyfriend chatted happily with a group of what he assumed were Sylvain’s college friends. He didn’t particularly care to stare as Sylvain went out of his way to pay attention to everyone that wasn’t him, but he did like to appreciate the costume he was wearing. A pirate outfit, with black leggings that were absolutely form fitting, a billowing white shirt that exposed every pleasant portion of his chest, a belt that hung low on his hips, one of Felix’s swords hanging from it. 

His fingers tapped irritably along his crossed arms before he slipped one hand into the pocket of his pants, fingers playing with the small remote control that rested there. He knew exactly what Sylvain was doing. He was trying to piss him off, because he wanted to be punished. He wanted Felix to turn on the small vibrating bullet that he has pushed up his ass before he had dressed. He was probably waiting for it, the moment he pushed Felix far enough to give him the attention he wanted. 

Felix pulled his fingers back out of his pocket without turning it on. Sometimes the wait was more torture than the act. 

Instead, he pushed away from the wall and headed into the kitchen to grab a red solo cup full of cheap keg beer. He walked past Sylvain as he did so, a path out of his way and his fingers grazed along Sylvain’s wrist as he went, his touch sliding along the leather strap that wound along his wrist. It actually accented the costume, but it wasn’t part of it. It was a collar, matching the one he had wrapped around his own wrist like a bracelet, and it was more significant than any jewelry. It was a symbol of their union, not in something as classic as typical matrimony, but that they were in a committed in a master/submissive relationship. Sylvain belonged to him, and the same was true of Felix. Out in public, they tended to wear them as unsuspecting jewelry around their wrist, but when they started a scene, whoever was playing the submissive role undid it and wrapped it around their neck instead. Right now, Felix was only reminding Sylvain of what awaited him. And Sylvain seemed to get the message, the way those deep whiskey colored eyes followed him as he made his way into the kitchen. 

A glance of the kitchen clock and Felix estimated another thirty minutes before they could leave, until Sylvain’s teasing ended and Felix’s started. He got caught up in the obligatory conversation that followed receiving free alcohol, and when he turned back around Sylvain was gone from his circle of friends. 

Eyes narrowing, he stepped back out, attention immediately directed to the cheering and typical excitement out on the patio. As he wedged his way through the gathering crowd, he spotted Sylvain on his knees, hands behind his back, blindfold over his eyes, and immediately his breath caught in his throat. There were so many times he had his lover in that exact position, and here he was in _public_, putting himself on display...in front of a large tin barrel full of water and apples.

Were they really bobbing for apples?

It certainly seemed like that as someone shouted ‘go’, and he and a girl on the other side of the bucket suddenly tipped their heads forward, into the lukewarm water.

It was a fucking _sin_, how good Sylvain looked as his head came back up, water wetting some of those wild strands of red hair, making them cling to his face. Droplets trickled along his chin, his lips wet and glistening under the porch lights, his neck and the collar of his white shirt getting wetter by the second. 

And Felix knew this was absolutely on purpose. If jealousy hadn’t worked to get him the punishment he was after, this blatant erotic display certainly would. And he was right.

Felix’s hand curled around the remote and he flipped it on. Immediately, he watched Sylvain stall just as he was about to dip his head back into the water. An almost invisible shiver rolled through him, but Felix knew what to watch for. The way those shoulders briefly tensed, the way the muscles along his back tightened, the jerk of his fingers still held perfectly behind his back. With an shuddered exhale, Sylvain took a breath and dunked himself back under the water.

Felix wouldn’t last thirty more minutes. It took every damn bit of restraint he had to simply stand there and watch. The next time he came up, it was with an apple between his teeth, and the cheering erupted. Maybe it was a tie, he couldn’t force himself to look at Sylvain’s opponent, only the bastard of a man he loved far more than he should, as he unwound his hands and pulled the blindfold up over his eyes and off. 

Standing wasn’t as smooth as it could be, but it was certainly smooth enough. Sylvain had always been good about maintaining that calm surface, to the point most people didn’t believe it was anything more than shallow water. Felix liked being one of the few that knew just how deep those waters ran. 

Casually, he made his way over to Felix, biting into the apple and chewing even as he grinned at him. “Hey, Felix. You ready to go find a room?”

Felix’s eyes narrowed at the sight in front of him, refusing the urge to lean forward and lick his lips just to see if that was apple juice or water that lingered on the plump edge of his lower lip. “You don’t want to leave?”

Sylvain only made a humming noise before he grabbed Felix’s wrist and lead him up the stairs, and Felix, dumbstruck as he was by the gorgeous _wet_ idiot, let him. 

It settled on him, as Sylvain pulled him into an empty room, that this was probably all part of the plan. It explained why he had insisted Felix’s costume should have been a ring master, complete with riding crop at his side. 

He glanced over at Sylvain, watching as he put the half-eaten apple on the nightstand before he pulled off the shirt and used what parts of it were still dry to wipe at his face and neck before tossing it to the side. His fingers went to the wound collar around his wrist, but he he paused and looked pointedly at Felix, a proud smirk crossing his facial features as he caught his dark-haired lover simply staring. 

“Say it.” He ordered, pleased to see the way Felix’s eyes snapped up at him, dark and heated. 

Felix huffed out a breath, trying to ground himself after the way Sylvain had managed to shake him up tonight, before his lips thinned into a cruel line. “Put your collar on, Red.” 

There was a soft sound in his throat as Sylvain properly unwound the collar and clasped it around his neck instead. There was something about the leather along his throat that always seemed to snap him into the proper mindset, the one where the only thing he wanted in the whole damn world was to please his Dom, to satisfy Felix in whatever way he wanted. 

They never used eachother’s names during a scene. Felix became ‘Sir’, and Sylvain became ‘Red’. It was like a kinky second identity, one saved just for moments like this. And it always helped to pull him into this role. Under Felix’s boot he wasn’t Sylvain Gautier. He didn’t have the weighty expectations of good grades or hard work, he didn’t have a reputation or family name to uphold. He wasn’t rich and popular. He was simply Felix’s Red. It was liberating in a way he was absolutely addicted to. Almost as much, if not more, than the pleasure and pain. 

“Finish undressing.” Felix ordered as he undid the collar around his own wrist. And he carefully wrapped it around his dominant hand before snapping it back in place. There was no real purpose in the gesture, but like the way snapping the collar around Sylvain’s neck helped put him in the right headspace, it had the same effect on Felix. Finished with that, he stepped across the room, over to the nightstand where he plucked the apple off the nightstand, rotating it in his hand as if it was infinitely more interesting than the eager man in front of him that quickly worked out of his belt and pants.

Sylvain was careful to pull the sword from the belt, settling it against the nightstand before he shifted down onto his knees.

His hands slid behind his bare back, settling low as he clasped his hands together. He shifted his legs apart as he arched his back so that his ass stood out, so chest tilted up and his chin pointed down as he waited. Without any other distractions, the insistent vibrating inside of him made him shiver, reminded him of what he really wanted inside of him. 

He could hear the sound of Felix’s boots walking across the room, back to where he stood, but he didn’t chance a glance up. At least, not until a hand curled under his chin, forcing his head up and back, and he went with the gesture easily, gaze open and full of pure adoration as he looked up at his sir. The red jacket of his costume had been pulled off at some point while he got into position, and it left Felix in the white shirt and golden vest and a ridiculously cute little red bowtie. He’s sure Felix could look good in absolutely anything, because even now he’s never seen anyone sexier. 

“You must have put a lot of thought into tonight.” Felix hummed, thumb stroking along a cheek in his own adoring gesture. It never failed to surprise him how much effort Sylvain put into their relationship, both facets of it. It overwhelmed him at times. “So, don’t let it end too soon.” 

His thumb shifted towards his mouth, and his finger grazed along his still wet lower lip. They parted, like following an unspoken command and he didn’t hesitate to slip his thumb in, sliding it along the flat of Sylvain’s tongue before pulling it back out and placing the apple pointedly against his lips. 

“Don’t bite too hard, you don’t want it to fall.”

Sylvain’s eyes snapped up at him, acknowledging the promise of unspoken punishment if he failed, and he sank his teeth into the flesh of the apple before Felix’s hand fell away from it and back into the pocket of his pants where he pulled out the remote. 

He flipped the setting to the highest one, and Sylvain shivered, eyes fluttering as the sensations grew, and he had to be careful not to bite down any harder on the apple, it made it harder to properly stifle the soft moan. Distracted as he was by the sensation, he didn’t realize Felix was kneeling in front of him until he felt Felix’s fingers brushing along his own, as he felt the remote pushed into the palm of his hand. 

“If you can’t say your safewords, drop the remote.” Felix muttered near his ear. And he carefully nodded to show he acknowledged it. He wouldn’t need it. They were out in public, after all, Felix wouldn’t wreck him so fully that he’d have to haul him home. But the gesture was _always_ there with Felix. It’s what made it so easy to put himself in the younger man’s hands. He was a good Dom, careful even when he was tearing him apart. 

“You can control the settings, so long as you don’t turn it off.” Felix continued as he stood up and took a moment to look properly around the room, as if assessing what he could use to torture Sylvain with. Without a word, he turned away from Sylvain, making his way over to the bed and pulling off one of the decorative pillows, some gaudy orange thing with a smooth soft surface and he brought it back over, kneeling down one more time as he slipped it between Sylvain’s legs, tapping gently at an inner thigh with the silent order for Sylvain to close his thighs around it.

With an exhale, Sylvain did what he’s asked, but as he shifted his legs he could feel the way the bullet inside of him shifted too, and he had to bite back another sound. They haven’t even really started, but as Felix grabbed his cock and set them to rest atop the pillow, he couldn’t help but realize just how worked up he already was. It was his own fault, really. He had been keenly aware of Felix’s eyes on him during the party, and even if he couldn’t see him during the apple bobbing, he had certainly felt him with the powering of the toy inside of him. It was going to be a struggle to hold himself back, but he was determined to try. 

Felix stood up once he was satisfied with the pillow and the positioning of it, eyeing that heavy and hard cock with a bit of appreciation before taking in the rest of Sylvain. Already there was an almost constant shiver to him from the vibrations, and his chin was a slick mess from a mix of saliva and apple, but those eyes were determined to put up with whatever plans Felix had, and he couldn’t help but reach out and pat a damp head before he made his way behind him. 

He pulled the crop off the belt along his hip and snapped it experimentally in his hand. It wasn’t the typical quality they had at home. A toy in every shape of the name. But the flat plastic would do it’s job well enough. 

He placed it against the nap of Sylvain’s neck, right underneath the collar and slowly started to drag it down the length of his spine.

“I suppose I should punish you, shouldn’t I? For purposely flirting with those boys and girls in front of me. For ignoring me. For teasing me and everyone else with eyes with that apple-bobbing display. Did you want me to make you hurt tonight, Red?” And his free hand reached forward, catching a thick fist full of hair and yanking that head back hard until Sylvain’s body had to bend awkwardly to look back up at him. There’s a hum of an answer behind that apple, denial or acknowledgement, he doesn't know, but it doesn’t matter. The result is the same. 

His hand twists harder in that hair until he gets a proper wince from Sylvain, loving the way his eyes flinch, the way his brow burrows, the scrunch of his cheeks as his lips twitch underneath the apple. “You’re swine, you know that? Trying to toy with my emotions just to get what you want. I should just leave you here, like this, leave the door open and let anyone that walks by come in and do what they wish to you since you seem to like everyone’s attention.”

Another moan of a sound around the apple. 

The crop snaps across the outside of Sylvain’s thigh and there’s a noise and an attempt to swallow, but at this angle it’s a shallow one, and he can see the way that adam apple bobs at the effort. 

“You could have a cock instead of an apple filling your mouth. A dick instead of a toy in your ass. Would that make you happy? Strangers and friends using you like the dirty hole you are?”

It hurts, the way Felix’s hand tugs on his hair, but Sylvain still manages to shake his head. _Only yours_, he wants to say, but the muffled attempts only come out as garbled noises.

Another snap of the crop, and then another, and Sylvain forgets about words, his eyes falling closed as the sensation starts as something sharp and warm, a comforting dichotomy, for at least a moment. But quickly enough, his head it shoved back forward, and he can’t help the way it jostles him, makes his teeth dig a little deeper into the apple and he can feel it becoming dangerously close to snapping off that bite of apple and losing his hold over the rest of it. He doesn’t have the chance to try to adjust it, because there’s more insistent swings of that crop against the thick curve of his ass and he makes a sound as he jerks forward slightly at the stinging sensation. 

One by one, the pain wasn’t terrible as Felix continued to purr insults at him in a way that oddly caressed along his skin, but the pain was starting to stack, the tenderness of his abused cheek starting to throb, to heat up uncomfortably. It didn’t help that for each hard slap, the toy inside of him seemed to shift a little deeper, his hips jerked and he was met with the delicious friction of the pillow against his cock with each roll. He wanted to grind into it, to give into the natural sway of his body through the pain and pleasure, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it was dangerous to give into that urge. He’d come. Even now, he could feel the slow build up of it.

It was easy to get lost in the sensations, the pain subtle enough that it blended in with the pleasure as Felix took his time to redden each cheek with the crop. He should have known better, that this was all too kind for Felix. He should have never relaxed into the sensation, because the moment his eyes slid closed, there was a dull ‘twack’ right against his balls and his eyes snapped open in shock, the shout caught in his throat as his teeth snapped right down on the apple in his mouth. He barely had enough sense to spit out the bit that was in his mouth, before he accidentally choked on it. “Ah, _shit_.” He gasped, body trembling with the small aftershocks, his cock harder than ever and oozing cum along the edge of the pillow. If he had been prepared, it wouldn’t have hurt as bad, but now he’s sure Felix lured him into the comfortable lull on purpose. Now instead his body was pumped full of adrenaline, nerves on high alert, and it made everything ache. The hot throb from the crop was prevalent, the tensing of his ass cheeks made him hiss, and the toy inside of him almost overwhelming-his fingers fumbled to turn down the setting, as he gasped for breath.

“Did you really think I’d be that easy on you?” Felix growled low against his ear, teeth grazing over his lobe as the flat of the crop caressed across stinging skin. “After all, you’ve been such a bad boy. Mm. And you dropped your apple on top of it all.” 

In a different mindset, Sylvain might have told Felix that ‘easy’ was never a word he’d use to describe his lover, let alone his master, but as it was, all he feels is guilty that he dropped the apple and he shakes his head, “M’sorry, Sir.” He breaths instead, “I didn’t mean-”

There was another smack of that crop against a sore cheek and his breath hitched, words stopping.

“Yes you did.” Felix growled, mouth warm as it moved a little lower to nip at the side of his neck, biting into skin above the collar in a way that made Sylvain’s heart beat hard in his chest. 

“Just your bad boy.” He tried again, voice a little rough, “Punish me, however you want, it’s all yours, Sir. I’m all your- _Mhhm_!.” The sound slipped past his lips when a hand circled around him and pinched a nipple and his hips twitched forward, cock grinding against the pillow. He had to bite back the whine, the desperation to come making him feel lightheaded.

“So chatty. I’m going to have to find something else to stuff that mouth with.”

“Your cock.” The word was out before he even realized what he was saying, but like hell if he was going to take it back, “I’ll take it, I’ll take it all. You can choke me, gag me, just let me feel you. I want to make you feel good, Sir.” 

Felix stilled behind him, and Sylvain knew that he’s just derailed whatever other punishment his Dom had in mind. And he couldn’t help the slight grin when Felix finally replied with a curt ‘_fine_.’

There was another sharp smack of the crop against his ass, but it only made him grunt softly, far too eager to have Felix in front of him, to get a chance to take that cock in his mouth and make him feel good. He just wanted to please him, more than he even cared about his own cock that was still pulsing with the demand that he grind into that damn pillow of temptation. But he knew it was there as a challenge, and he wouldn’t disappoint Felix. 

The crop slid along the back of his neck, following Felix as he moved in front of him, and Sylvain unabashedly admired his Dom’s crotch as it was suddenly placed before him, even if it was still clothed. He’d seen that cock enough to know exactly what it looked like, can imagine it in all of it’s glory. He’s called it _pretty_ on more than one occasion and watched Felix balk and blush at the comment. 

He was tempted to say it now, as a scarred hand moved down to unzip those pants and slipped inside the opening to pull out his prize.

Felix rarely undressed during these scenes, at least until they got to intercourse, and even then, he was never sure if he’d get the bare skin of Felix’s thighs, or the bite of his zipper and the feel of his pants. He found he enjoyed it both ways. 

He licked his lips briefly, tasting the sour flavor of apple, before his mouth fell open, eagerly inviting Felix to feed him his cock. 

“What a hungry whore.” Felix muttered, hand idly stroking himself as he teased both of them by lingering a bit. His only response was a concurring moan and he couldn’t help but snort softly in return. He could admit, at least privately and to himself, that he loved how open Sylvain was during these moments. The pretenses fell away, and he was simply left with a boy eager to please him, in whatever way he’d let him. He’d take his insults or his compliments with the same greedy need. He tolerated the pain and the teasing like a proper masochist. And he opened up like an erotic flower underneath his attention. 

He took a step forward, letting the head of his cock trace along his bottom lip, watching his precum trail behind it. Sylvain’s tongue wiggled behind his teeth, but he fought the urge to reach out and lick just yet. Still restrained. Felix hadn’t properly unravelled him yet, it seemed. “I thought you wanted it?” Those lust-filled eyes snapped up to him almost immediately, questioning and Felix tapped his lip with his cock in response, “Take it.”

That’s all Sylvain needed. Those long lashes fluttered and his head shifted forward and those pretty lips wrapped around Felix’s cock, tongue and mouth and lips working around him like a man starved. He even ignored the way his cock dragged along the pillow, the precum that smeared along it in desperate need for attention. 

Sylvain had always been an energetic partner, whether it’s in a scene or just two idiots in love rolling around together in bed. Sometimes to the point where it became hard to cling to his own restraint. This was one of those moments, where Felix’s hand slid into Sylvain’s hair and his fingers dug into his scalp in an attempt to find some kind of anchor. For the moment, he lost focus of the game he was playing with Sylvain while he was distracted with the pleasure his sub was giving him. His mouth fell open, little huffs of breath escaping as that tongue dragged along the underside of his cock, the tip, the sides. It was warm and wet friction and it never failed to make him come undone. 

“You’re such a cock sucking slut…” He gasped, forced himself to stop the smug brat at his feet by pulling Sylvain’s head back. It might have been a little harder than he meant to, guessing by the slight wet shine in Sylvain’s eyes and the wet gasp on his lips. But there was no complaint to be found, just a messy face and a needy sub. 

“Sir…” Sylvain whined, trying to pull his head closer, and Felix was curious if he was just testing his determination to keep him away or if he wanted the pain that came from the yank of his hair again. 

“Shut up!” He snapped, right before he exhaled a breath and then shoved Sylvain’s head forward again onto his cock. It was no longer Sylvain’s game though, there was no control for him as Felix pushed his head forward and his cock slipped past those lips, past that tongue, until he could feel the head of his cock hit the back of his throat. Sylvain made a sound, but they both knew he could take it, like he had so many times before, so he continued to push until Sylvain’s lips were against his balls, until his gorgeous sub was gagging around his length, body twitching with the instinctive need to break free. But his hands never broke from their hold at his back and slowly he calmed himself.

Honey eyes, fully wet with unshed tears, rolled up to look at him and there was permission in that look, a plea really, for Felix to fuck his throat. Felix didn’t hesitate as his hand moved to get a better grip on the back of his head, and then he pulled his hips back just to shove them forward again.

There was a sound deep in Sylvain’s throat, a choked noise, but his eyes fell closed and his lips stayed open as he let his Dom fuck his mouth. 

Sylvain loved to deepthroat Felix. It burned, the stretch of it something he never seemed to get fully used to, even if his gag reflex was slowly starting to relax. But he liked it. He liked how even an hour after they were done, he could feel it every time he swallowed, he could remember that cock down his throat, he could remember the hand in his hair, those pouty lips open in silent moans, those eyes lidded in pleasure. It was worth it. Pleasing Felix was worth the ache, the pain, the burn in his lungs as he lost air. He’d give it all to Felix, happily let him steal his very breath for his own pleasure. 

It was brutal, the way Felix fucked his mouth and it only proved how much he had managed to work his Dom up earlier, how well his plan up to this point had worked. It reminded him of just how much Felix craved him, almost as much as he craved the shorter man. 

The hand in his hair grew insistent as it pushed his face forward and Sylvain could feel Felix’s cock slip down his throat, and then _settle_ there. Realization settled in and he had to fight back that instinctive fight for life that came with being choked. He made a whining sound as he shifted on his knees, as his hands fidgeted behind him, and without meaning to, he hit the remote to the vibrator. The sensation shot straight through him and down his cock as he jerked against the pillow, and unconsciously he tried to moan and gasp and shout all at the same time-with a cock lodged in his throat. It was an immediate disaster as his throat tried to clamp shut, as his gag reflex kicked in, and suddenly he was a choking spasming mess.

Felix pulled back immediately and Sylvain couldn’t help but drop the remote as he fell forward onto all fours, his earlier position entirely forgotten as he gasped for air, coughing up the saliva caught in his throat. There were tears streaming down his face, but Sylvain hadn’t even realized it yet. All that mattered was the air in his lungs, the steadying of his wildly beating heart.

Almost immediately there was a hand on his shoulder, and he could feel the weight of Felix’s concern as he dropped down to his knees to inspect him, as his other hand reached over to grab the remote and switch it off. He hadn’t even realized how his body had been trembling up to that point. 

“I’m fine.” He tried to say between deep breaths and sparse coughs. “Really, just-surprised myself.” There was an attempt at laughter but it turned into another cough. 

Felix sighed and settled next to Sylvain, casually rubbing at his back until the other man groaned and pushed himself off his arms and down onto his ass. Immediately, he regretted the action, the bullet still very much inside of him and pressing right up against that sweet spot that made him see stars behind his eyes. 

His legs fell apart, cock hard and heavy between them, breath still coming out unsteady as his wet gaze shifted over to Felix. There were words on the tip of his tongue, poetic pleas, dirty words that he knew he could manipulate Felix with, but they all died on his throat at the soft look Felix gave him. It was rare, but it wasn’t a new expression. He had seen it before, knew exactly what it meant and it made his heart melt. Felix didn’t tell him he loved him often, but Sylvain never doubted it, and that look was the reason why. 

Felix’s hand moved forward and he used the billowy portion of his sleeve to clean off Sylvain’s chin and mouth. And it was with a gentle thumb that he wiped the tears streaking along his cheeks.

“You’re a hot mess.” He muttered and Sylvain couldn’t help but respond with a soft snort. It didn’t last long though, cut off by Felix moving forward and pressing his lips against his own. Sylvain moaned into it, and Felix almost seemed to melt against him. It wasn’t the kiss of a Dom, but the kiss of a lover, and Sylvain craved it.

He craved a lot though, and he couldn’t help but reach out, his hand sliding into Felix’s hair, long fingers tugging at strands of hair until a handful came loose from the tie holding it all back. “I need you.” He breathed out against Felix’s lips, chasing them with his teeth as he spoke the words. 

Felix hummed a response, a hand sliding between Sylvain’s legs to where the string of the bullet rested and slowly started to tug on it, but Sylvain reached down and wrapped a hand around his wrist, stilling him. “You can leave it in.”

Felix’s eyes widened at the words and the surprise was obvious as he looked up at Sylvain. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure I’m going to die if you don’t give me your cock.”

Felix rolled his eyes, but he dropped the string and reached up to grab Sylvain’s cock instead. It got an immediate reaction as Sylvain fell back against his arms, head tossed back and eyes closed as he moaned. His hips twitched against Felix’s palm, and Felix idly watched his boyfriend, appreciated the color in Sylvain’s cheeks that trailed all the way down his neck, to the tip of his shoulders, the slight sheen of sweat that covered him, the tension in his muscles as he teetered so obviously on the edge. 

“Well, I can’t have you dying. Where’s the lube?”

“It’s- ah _fuck_!” Sylvain bit into his lower lip as Felix began to slowly stroke him, and for a moment he lost all ability to properly think. He’d been craving that damn hand all night, but now even that was torture.

“Hm?”

“...P-pants.”

Felix pulled his hand away and Sylvain felt immediate regret and relief with the teasing warmth gone. He didn’t have the strength to hold himself up anymore, so he let his arms slip underneath him as he fell properly to the ground, stretching his arms above his head instead as he tried to calm his breathing even as he listened to Felix shuffling around in his pants for the lube he had tucked away there before they left for the party. 

Felix is only gone for a few moments, but it feels like a lifetime when he’s finally back and settled between his still spread legs. The need was almost palpable and he groaned as his legs closed in around him, as if scared he might disappear on him again. 

“Felix…”

The use of his name isn’t admonished, and so Sylvain didn’t hesitate to reach up and pull Felix closer to him. Even between his legs, he’s too far away. He wanted to feel all of him. He wanted his lips, and his chest against his chest, and that cock against his hole. There was no end to his wants when it came to Felix. 

“Patience.” Felix breathed out against Sylvain’s lips before leaning down to tease them with a kiss, obviously amused with Sylvain’s personal brand of neediness. But he didn’t pull away, even if it made it a little harder to pop open the bottle of lube and coat his fingers in the slick substance. He managed to lube them up and slide a hand between them to smear it generously along his cock. 

Luckily, he didn’t have to waste time with any other prep, so he set his arms on either side of Sylvain and leaned up to better position himself. 

“You’ve done well, waiting this long.” He breathed, that rare open compliment rolling over Sylvain like a warm caress and he shivered underneath him. “Don’t come until I’m inside. I want to feel you.”

It’s the last order he’d bother to give before he lined himself up and started to push himself inside. There was a low groan as his eyes slid almost closed, teeth biting down on his lower lip as he felt Sylvain’s body stretch for him, those warm tight insides clinging to him as he pushed his way in deeper, not stopping until he was in as deep as he could. His gaze opened properly and he watched the way Sylvain gasped, trembling legs moving to wrap around him, the way those wet lust blown eyes looked up at him like he was the man’s entire world. 

“Move.” Sylvain’s voice was strained, desperate, and Felix knew he was clinging to what little control he had left. And while he appreciated it, he was also eager to see him lose it. He eyed the remote, forgotten on the floor, and with a smirk he grabbed it. He saw Sylvain’s eyes following him, and they grew wide in realization, but before he could protest Felix hit the button.

Their moans fell in unison, the vibrations assaulting Sylvain’s insides the same way they hit the tip of Felix’s cock. And without conscious thought, Felix’s hips started to move, caught up in the sensations of Sylvain’s ass and the way those walls vibrated around him, the way the bullet pulsed against him.

Sylvain was a mess underneath him, hands clinging at his back, tearing through the cheap material of the shirt he wore, as wordless sounds fell from his lips, as his hips jerked up to meet his thrusts, cock finding friction against his stomach, and coming just moments after they started. It didn’t dampen his eagerness at all though, as he continued to urge Felix to fuck him through his own orgasm. 

It’s almost pathetic, the way Felix’s body responded so openly, honestly, _easily_ to Sylvain’s. Sylvain’s body went taut underneath him, those walls clamping down around him, heels pressing hard into his back, nails digging into his skin, that warm breath ragged and hot against the collar of his shirt. That along with the sensation of that bullet, it had his orgasm building quick and strong. He could feel it, like a tense coil straining, and with a curse he leaned down and bit into Sylvain’s neck just in time to stifle his moans as he came hard inside his lover. 

He wasn’t sure how long they remained a mess of limbs and come, or if he was even conscious the whole time, but suddenly he was aware of a hand dragging through his hair, the binding keeping it up gone. A glance at Sylvain’s wrist and he knew exactly what had happened to it, but he only grunted at the realization.

“Since you plotted this whole thing, I don’t suppose you planned for my ruined costume, did you?” He muttered against Sylvain’s bare chest, purposely letting his lips brush against heated skin as he did so. 

“Mmm. There’s a maid’s costume in the closet.” Sylvain’s free hand shifted, pointing towards an open closet along the wall, where there was indeed a black dress with frilly apron. Felix’s eyes narrowed at the offensive material and promptly bit into the skin he was previously caressing with his lips. 

Sylvain gasped and arched in surprise, hand tugging on Felix’s hair teasingly. “C’mon. If you wear it, I’ll be yours for-”

Felix slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes narrowed dangerously, “Ever.” He finished for him. 

Sylvain’s eyes widened briefly, and then that sinful tongue was trailing along his fingers until Felix finally had to pull it back just to keep his sanity.

“Deal.”


End file.
